Past, present, future
by Royalistic
Summary: Focussing on the aftermath of the arcade collapse. Jill is finding the events harder to take than anyone could've predicted. Can she move on?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is an extension of Stolen Dreams. The last J&G scene was just so lovely, so I've added a bit on. Enjoy!

The scene was of utter devastation. The once popular arcade was now a pile of burning rubble, smoke billowing from every gap it could find, flames still burning brightly, despite the firemen trying to extinguish them with everything they had.

He tried to take in what had just happened. Looking round frantically, trying to understand. He simply couldn't. He looked at his wife, in complete shock, stumbling, her eyes full of fear. Unable to take in what had just happened, instead burying her head into his. He stood in front of her, shielding her from the horror behind him. Neither of them could speak. Her tears trying and failing to make an appearance.

He scanned the area with his eyes, Suzie being comforted by one of the ambulance drivers. Louise's dad sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The others standing in complete shock and disbelief.

His thoughts returned to Jill, who hadn't moved, and was holding onto Gordon tightly with both hands, not wanting to let go. The strength she'd tried to regain over the past few months was rapidly disappearing. She was taking it harder than most, which concerned Gordon greatly. He didn't want to be a doctor. He wanted to concentrate on Jill.

There was nothing more anyone could do, except offer comfort. Comfort which would be of little use to anyone. They weren't coming back, or miraculously be pulled from the wreckage. No. The fire had ripped through the building, destroying everything in its path.

She hadn't said a word. Just clung to him, showing no signs of letting go, her jacket covered in dust, her face a ghastly shade of white. All he could do was hold her, and wait. Wait for her to say something. He was keen to get her home. Away from this. His priorities had changed. His focus has changed.

They stood, in silence for several minutes, during which the people had begun to head back to The Royal, where news of the explosion had reached the staff there. Soon, Jill and Gordon were among the last to leave.

"Oh love. Why don't I take you home eh? Come on love, it's ok." Nothing, only quiet tears. Her breathing still heavy, hands still shaking. Her distressed state was something of a concern, having not seen her quite like this before. It was clear she was struggling with the situation. Struggling in a way nobody could have predicted.

"Let's get you out of here. Yes?" He whispered, using his legendary charm to try and prompt a response. His eyes were softening, trying not to think about what was happening behind him. The fire was dying down, just smouldering timber was all that was left. Charred metal. The arcade was now unrecognisable. The smell overpowering. Jill was oblivious.

"We can't do anything here. We've done all we can. There's nothing we could've done. Let's go home eh? I'm sure the others will understand. I can't let you go back to work like this." She nodded, agreeing with Gordon. They couldn't stay. The area wasn't safe. He would ring The Royal when he got home. He couldn't take her back. Facing the others. All the sadness. It wouldn't be fair.

Still holding on tightly, she followed him away, back towards her car. Being in no state to drive, he took her keys, and unlocked the car, helping her in, before getting in the drivers side. Placing his hand on her wrist, he could feel her heart racing, breathing wasn't getting any easier, yet he knew he could call on Nick if needed.

The journey home seemed longer than usual. She hadn't said a word, Gordon offering words of reassurance, having convinced himself that physically she was ok. Emotionally, she was broken. The shock showing no signs of easing.

"Let's get you inside. You're safe now. Oh darling it'll be ok." Helping her inside, he had a feeling a long night was in store for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The news had reached The Royal, with Matron having the difficult task of breaking the news to the rest of the staff. No one had noticed Jill and Gordon's absence, the grief consuming them all. Marion had turned to Nick for comfort, Lizzie with Mr Rose. The Royal had become united in grief once more, as the news sank in. They weren't coming back. This wasn't a dream.

It was Matron that had to compose herself quickly, and pull her team back together. There were patients that still needed caring for. Life, as they all knew, had to continue, despite the overwhelming sadness. It was Sister Brigid, who first noticed Gordon's absence. A patient required his attention, yet he wasn't anywhere to be seen. A swift search of the hospital revealed nothing. His car wasn't in the car park, neither was Jill's. She rushed back inside, asking Lizzie once more if she'd seen him. No. Nothing.

After discussing the situation with Adam, Matron decided to try the Ormerods at home, incase they'd gone back there. Fortunately, Gordon answered straight away, much to Matron's amazement. That solved one problem, at least she knew where he was, guessing that Jill was with him.

"I'm so sorry to ring you at home Doctor, but there's a patient that needs your attention.." Gordon listened, his mind wondering to Jill who was in the next room, still distraught. He had no choice, he had to explain the situation to Matron.

"It's Jill. She's taking things really badly. She won't stop crying, her breathing's only just starting to settle. I'm really worried about her. I can't leave her, nor can I let her work." He hoped Matron would be sympathetic, given recent events, and Jill's frail state.

"I'm sorry to hear that Doctor. I'll see if Dr Burnett can take a look when he's finished in casualty. I'll see if Dr Robinson can stay for another week. You look after her." Gordon nodded, pleased that Matron allowed him to stay at home. He could now be allowed to look after his wife, the way he wanted too.

"Thank you Matron." She offered words of support, knowing that it was in Jill's best interests to be in the safety of her home. Matron would take care of the situation back at the hospital.

Hanging up, Matron paused, thinking about what Gordon had just told her. She heard Jill crying in the background, the uneasiness in Gordon's voice. The situation was far from being over. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Nick Burnett standing there, keen to talk to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you Matron. Any news on Gordon?" He walked cautiously over to her desk, sitting down, waiting for her reply.

"Yes, I've just spoken to him. He won't be back in tonight, so I was going to ask you to take on his patients, just until I've arranged cover. He's taking some time off."

"Ok. Nothing serious I hope?"

"Jill's not feeling too well. Gordon 's taking time off to look after her." Nick nodded, taking in what she was saying. He didn't know them that well, so wasn't overly concerned... yet.

As time passed, The Royal began to go back to some kind of normality. The day staff had gone home, leaving the night nurses to care for the numerous new admissions, and learn of the day's events. They all hoped for an uneventful night.

Sister Brigid had remained at her desk on Fawcett, ensuring her patients were all sleeping soundly, and had everything they needed. She was joined by Matron, who had made her a much welcomed cup of tea. For the first time that day, The Royal was silent, and they all hoped it would stay that way.

"That's all the patients settled for the night, at last. Been a long day. I wonder how Dr Weatherill is?" Sister enquired, having been informed of the Ormerod's absence.

"I'm sure Dr Ormerod will let us know in the morning. She's had quite a tough time recently. They're a strong couple, I'm sure they'll be fine." Sister nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'm sure God will be guiding them. I'll call in on them tomorrow, I've a house visit to make anyway."

The two women cast their eyes on the ward once more, pleased that everyone seemed comfortable. Tomorrow, they knew, was a brand new day. One they all hoped would be better.


End file.
